new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Universal and Sony: Infinite Battle/Franchises
Here's the list of franchises for Universal and Sony: Infinite Battle. NBCUniversal Universal Pictures Universal Television *''The Munsters'' *''90 Bristol Court'' *''Convoy'' *''Tammy'' *''Laredo'' *''Run For Your Life'' *''The Road West'' *''Pistols 'n' Petticoats'' *''Marcus Welby, M.D.'' *''Columbo'' *''The Rockford Files'' *''Rich Man, Poor Man'' *''City of Angels'' *''The Bionic Woman'' *''Rosetti and Ryan'' *''Sword of Justice'' *''Battlestar Galactica'' *''Buck Rogers in the 25th Century'' *''The Misadventures of Sheriff Lobo'' *''Magnum, P.I.'' *''Knight Rider'' *''The A-Team'' *''Miami Vice'' *''Airwolf'' *''Law & Order'' *''Hercules: The Legendary Journeys'' *''Xena: Warrior Princess'' *''Will & Grace'' *''Sitting Ducks'' *''Monk'' *''House'' *''The Office'' *''Grimm'' *''The Mindy Project'' *''Chicago P.D.'' *''The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon'' *''Those Amazing Animals'' *''Bionic Six'' *''Exosquad'' *''Earthworm Jim'' *''Vor-Tech: Undercover Conversion Squad'' *''The Woodland Creatures'' *''Cartoonists Don't Give Up'' *''Highrise'' *''Suicide Girls'' *''The Interest of People'' *''The Mistifs'' *''Townspeople'' Bravo *''Married to Medicine'' *''The Real Housewives'' *''Top Chef'' *''Summer House'' *''Vanderpump Rules'' *''Million Dollar Listing'' *''Below Deck'' *''Shahs of Sunset'' *''Girlfriends' Guide to Divorce'' *''Southern Charm'' *''Imposters'' *''Breaking News'' *''Significant Others'' *''Odd Mom Out'' E! *''E! News'' *''E! True Hollywood Story'' *''Eric & Jessie: Game On'' *''Famously Single'' *''Hollywood Medium with Tyler Henry'' *''Keeping Up with the Kardashians'' *''Life of Kylie'' *''Revenge Body with Khloé Kardashian'' *''Total Bellas'' *''Total Divas'' *''WAGS Atlanta'' *''The Arrangement'' *''The Royals'' *''We Have Issues'' USA Network *''Suits'' *''Mr. Robot'' *''Colony'' *''Queen of the South'' *''Falling Water'' *''Shooter'' *''The Sinner'' *''Unsolved'' *''WWE'' *''Westminster Kennel Club Dog Show'' *''USA Cartoon Express'' Syfy *''Z Nation'' *''12 Monkeys'' *''Killjoys'' *''The Expanse'' *''The Magicians'' *''Wynonna Earp'' *''Van Helsing'' *''Channel Zero'' *''Ghost Wars'' *''Superstition'' *''Happy!'' *''Dream Machines'' *''Exposure'' *''FTL Newsfeed'' *''Lexx'' *''Marcel's Quantum Kitchen'' *''Monster Man'' *''Prehistoric Showdown'' *''The Warrior'' Oxygen *''Cold Justice'' *''Snapped'' Universal Kids *''Top Chef Junior'' *''The Noise'' *''Beat the Clock'' *''Masha and the Bear'' *''The Chica Show'' Carnival Films *''The Hollow Crown'' Matchbox Pictures *''The Home Song Stories'' *''Lou'' *''The Turning'' *''Cut Snake'' *''My Place'' *''The Slap'' *''The Straits'' *''Next Stop Hollywood'' *''Camp'' *''Formal Wars'' *''Young, Lazy and Driving Us Crazy'' *''Old School'' *''Devil's Playground'' *''Maximum Choppage'' *''Room 101'' *''Deadline Gallipoli'' *''Secret City'' Telemundo *''Caso Cerrado'' *''Noticias Telemundo'' *''Al Rojo Vivo'' *''Vídeos Asombrosos'' *''Viva México: El Grito!'' *''Virgen de Guadalupe'' *''Los Beltrán'' *''Vas o No Vas'' *''Angélica, mi vida'' *''El magnate'' *''Tres destinos'' *''Guadalupe'' *''El peñón del amaranto'' *''Marielena'' *''Señora tentación'' *''Aguamarina'' *''Me muero por ti'' *''Cara o cruz'' *''Amantes del desierto'' *''Adrián está de visita'' *''Daniela'' *''Vale todo'' *''La venganza'' *''Sofía dame tiempo'' *''Ladrón de corazones'' *''Amor descarado'' *''Ángel de la guarda, mi dulce compañía'' *''Pasión de gavilanes'' *''El alma herida'' *''Prisionera'' *''Te voy a enseñar a querer'' *''¡Anita, no te rajes!'' *''La mujer en el espejo'' *''2005 La ley del silencio'' *''Los plateados'' *''Amarte así, Frijolito'' *''El cuerpo del deseo'' *''La Tormenta'' *''Corazón partido'' *''Tierra de Pasiones'' *''Dueña y señora'' *''La viuda de Blanco'' *''Marina'' *''Dame chocolate'' *''Sin vergüenza'' *''Madre Luna'' *''Pecados ajenos'' *''Victoria'' *''La traición'' *''Sin senos no hay paraíso'' *''El Juramento'' *''Doña Bárbara'' *''El rostro de Analía'' *''Más sabe el diablo'' *''Victorinos'' *''Niños ricos, pobres padres'' *''Bella calamidades'' *''Perro amor'' *''El fantasma de Elena'' *''La diosa coronada'' *''Alguien te mira'' *''Aurora'' *''Ojo por ojo'' *''Los herederos del Monte'' *''Mi corazón insiste en Lola Volcán'' *''La casa de al lado'' *''Amar de nuevo'' *''Flor Salvaje'' *''Una Maid en Manhattan'' *''Relaciones peligrosas'' *''Corazón valiente'' *''Rosa diamante'' *''El rostro de la venganza'' *''La Patrona'' *''Pasión prohibida'' *''Marido en alquiler'' *''Santa Diabla'' *''La impostora'' *''En otra piel'' *''Camelia la Texana'' *''Reina de corazones'' *''Villa paraíso'' *''Tierra de reyes'' *''Bajo el mismo cielo'' *''Celia'' *''¿Quién es quién?'' *''Eva la trailera'' *''Silvana sin lana'' *''La fan'' *''Guerra de ídolos'' *''Mariposa de Barrio'' *''Sangre de mi tierra'' *''Al otro lado del muro'' *''Mi familia perfecta'' *''A Oscuras Pero Encendidos'' *''Él y Ella'' *''No Te Duermas'' *''Sevcec'' Universal Parks & Resorts *Universal Orlando Resort **Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit **Universal Music Plaza Stage **Alfred Hitchcock: The Art of Making Movies **Accelerator **Dino-Soarin' **Hollywood Rip, Ride, Rockit **Poseidon's Fury **New York **Toon Lagoon **World Expo **Woody Woodpecker's KidZone **San Francisco *''Halloween Horror Nights'' *''Rock the Universe'' *Universal Creative *Universal Express Pass *Blue Man Group DreamWorks Animation *''Antz'' *''The Prince of Egypt'' *''The Road to El Dorado'' *''Shrek'' **''Puss in Boots'' *''Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron'' *''Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas'' *''Shark Tale'' *''Madagascar'' *''Over the Hedge'' *''Flushed Away'' *''Bee Movie'' *''Kung Fu Panda'' *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' *''How to Train Your Dragon'' *''Megamind'' *''Rise of the Guardians'' *''The Croods'' *''Turbo'' *''Home'' *''Trolls'' *''The Boss Baby'' *''First Flight'' *''Toonsylvania'' *''Invasion America'' *''Father of the Pride'' *''Dinotrux'' *''Trollhunters''/''3 Below''/''Wizards'' DreamWorks Classics *''Roger Ramjet'' *''Voltron'' *''Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs'' *''Theodore Tugboat'' *''Noddy'' *''Olivia'' *''Tinga Tinga Tales'' *''Lamb Chop's Play-Along'' *''Felix the Cat'' *''Spider!'' *''The Forgotten Toys'' *''The Trap Door'' *''Stoppit and Tidyup'' *''Fifi and the Flowertots'' *''Roary the Racing Car'' *''Little Charley Bear'' *''Raa Raa the Noisy Lion'' UPA *''Gerald McBoing-Boing'' *''Mr. Magoo'' *''Jolly Frolics'' *''The Dick Tracy Show'' Harvey Comics *''Harveytoons'' *''Casper the Friendly Ghost'' *''Richie Rich'' *''Buzzy the Crow'' *''Modern Madcaps'' *''Sad Sack'' *''Stumbo the Giant'' *''Harvey Super Heroes'' Gold Key Comics *''Brothers of the Spear'' *''Doctor Solar'' *''Jungle Twins'' *''Magnus, Robot Fighter'' *''Mighty Samson'' *''Space Family Robinson'' *''Turok, Son of Stone'' *''Tragg and the Sky Gods'' *''Little Lulu'' Broadway Video *''Lassie'' *''The Lone Ranger'' *''Sergeant Preston of the Yukon'' *''Underdog'' *''Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales'' Big Idea Entertainment *''VeggieTales'' *''3-2-1 Penguins!'' *''Larryboy: The Cartoon Adventures'' Filmation *''Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids'' *''My Favorite Martian'' *''The Secret Lives of Waldo Kitty'' *''The Ghost Busters'' *''Uncle Croc's Block'' *''Space Academy'' *''Space Sentinels'' *''Jason of Star Command'' *''Sport Billy'' *''Blackstar'' *''BraveStarr'' Tribune Content Agency *''Animal Crackers'' *''Bottom Liners'' *''Bound and Gagged'' *''Brewster Rockit: Space Guy!'' *''Broom-Hilda'' *''Dick Tracy'' *''Gasoline Alley'' *''Gil Thorp'' *''Love Is...'' *''The Middletons'' *''Pluggers'' Woodland Animations *''Postman Pat'' *''Gran'' *''Bertha'' *''Charlie Chalk'' Tell-Tale Productions Bullwinkle Studios Neo Comics Focus Features G4 Media Other Sony Columbia Pictures TriStar Pictures Sony Pictures Television Screen Gems Funimation Sony Pictures Classics Sony Interactive Entertainment (PlayStation 4-only) Sony Mobile Sony Cartoon Studios Other Guest Franchises